kookies_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Kathleen Breton
Name:Kathleen Breton Age:17 Personality: Thalia's just a normal girl who became a Priestess of Athena, who before she did not believe existed. Kate is a very smart girl who would rather read books about fact rather than fiction. She's narrow minded and when she started seeing the monsters, she always tried to find a scientific answer to it. What drawed Athena towards her is her brilliant mind. She often gets the first honor and the smartest girl of her grade. Even if she's very smart, Thalia has her own flaws. Aside from being narrow minded, Thalia's also selfish and can be rude to people who don't agree with her views. She's very independent and speaks in an important tone. When she found herself at Camp, she got along well with Athena's children and still does. History: Thalia was born on September 17,1995 to a fairly normal couple, Edmund and Janet Breton. Edmund was a wealthy businessman and Janet was a housewife. Oh did I say fairly normal? Well, actually no. Janet's mother, Margaret Burke, was a half-blood, a daughter of Athena. Margaret didn't tell anyone about this though and Janet didn't know since Margaret died when she was two. Thalia, unlike many mortals could see through the Mist. As a young child, Thalia's seeing grew. She told her parents about seeing monsters and all those things but they dismissed it as merely a child's imagination. When she was seven, Thalia was brought to a therapist because her sight grew more and it was worrying her parents. The therapist, Melanie Brighton, was a very narrow minded person who's views soon also grew onto Thalia's mind. Thalia dismissed all the monsters she saw as her imagination. In school, Thalia was the brightest. She studied often and the library was her habitat. But even if she was smart, Thalia was also bullied. She hated it but she ignored it too. She didn't have many friends and was much of a loner. Her sight became much sharper and she saw a lot of things through the Mist, but she was stubborn enough to think that all of them were her imagination. It was slightly getting absurd and her parents decided to stop her treatments. Slowly, but surely, Thalia started to realize that what she was seeing was real. She again, told her parents about it. Her parens thought about continuing her therapy but they decided against it, thinking that it might do more harm. By the age of 14, Thalia started taking an interest in Greek Mythology. As she read through a lot of books, she realized that the greek gods and goddesses, and all the monsters were true. That was what she was seeing. She didn't know what caused her to think about these things being true but she believed it firmly. When Thalia was 15, she and her family were in their vacation home when a demigod fight started near them. A cycolpes was attack the demigods and somehow a fire started. The fire spread to their home. Unfortunately only Thalia escaped. She was now an orphan. Thalia was sent to live with her second cousin, Amelia Jason. Amelia was twenty years old and a demigod daughter of Athena. One day, a harpy attacked Amelia and Thalia was shocked at what she was seeing. She confronted Amelia and she confessed about it when she realized that Thalia could see through the Mist. Thalia was glad that she wasn't going crazy and that she was right. Thalia got along well with Amelia and they established a good relationship, almost like sisters, but unfortunately, the heart aches of Thalia's life were not yet done. When she was seventeen, Amelia was attacked by a hellhound, and she was weaponless so she got killed. Thalia only got away